<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iris by LOVER_GENERAAL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412438">Iris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVER_GENERAAL/pseuds/LOVER_GENERAAL'>LOVER_GENERAAL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, BokuAka Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVER_GENERAAL/pseuds/LOVER_GENERAAL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an IwaOi sad Fanfic.</p>
<p>-And I'd give up forever to touch you<br/>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br/>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br/>And I don't want to go home right now-</p>
<p>I am so sorry, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t's been 2 years since Iwaizumi left for the college in another country, Oikawa stayed on Japan for his volleyball career, Its April, its spring and the cherry blossom trees are blooming, so there we have Tōru Oikawa waiting for Hajime Iwaizumi, his long distance relationship boyfriend. It's the middle of the day Oikawa is waiting for him he was checking his cellphone, seeing old photos of both of them, it felt nostalgic until someone touched his shoulder, it was Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>"It's been a long time without seeing us right?" said Iwa-chan, immediately Oikawa turned to him. Giving him a hug, he missed his hair, his scent, his warm body next to his.</p>
<p>"its been to 2 years Iwa-chan!" Said the other man whining "I really missed you Hajime"</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too Tōru, now lets go home" Said the man with darker hair while taking his suitcases with him, they arrived to the car in silence, a comfortable silence, and Iwa was on the steering wheel when Oikawa is in the other side.</p>
<p>"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Said Oikawa giving a funny look to Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>"Every night in our late good night calls" Iwaizumi said while driving.</p>
<p>They stop on a store near Oikawa's house after a long ride home they arrived, the peaceful white house of Oikawa &amp; Iwaizumi. They entered. The young couple was happy; they turned on the TV and brought some blankets. As always Oikawa whined by the fact of having Iwaizumi spend too many time so far away from him all this time. They were cozy and warm, a warm that they didn't feel in 2 years.</p>
<p>"I already told you that I am going to make a romantic dinner tonight Tōru." Said the man while stroking his lover's hair.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me Iwa-chan; you missed my whining all this time." He said when looking at the other face, they were far from each other by centimeters. Iwaizumi didn't say a word he only gave a soft kiss on Oikawa's lips. When they broke the kiss Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest.</p>
<p>"Its puffy, did you work out?" Said the one with light hair.</p>
<p>"Shut up Trashykawa" He said with an irritated tone as always.</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>It was 6:00 o'clock, Iwaizumi got up of the couch leaving a peaceful Oikawa sleeping on it. And as he said, he started to work, he was making Oikawa's favorite: milk bread he also made: Parmesan Risotto with Roasted Shrimp. It was around 7 o'clock when he finished. The cook approached Oikawa.</p>
<p>"Wake up, sleeping beauty" Said the man poking Oikawa's cheek.</p>
<p>"The sleeping beauty only wakes up with a true love kiss" He said while turning upside down sleeping on his belly.</p>
<p>"The Sleeping beauty got raped in her coma so wake up" Said Iwaizumi slapping Oikawa's butt. Oikawa jumped in chock then got up yawing and stretching a little.</p>
<p>"Wait! Are you really gonna eat like this?" Said Iwaizumi pointing at Oikawa's clothes</p>
<p>"Fine! I will go and change into something more formal if you want" And he did, he came downstairs full suited, a very pretty dark blue suit and with his little messed up hair. Meanwhile Iwaizumi had his Black suit and navy tie.</p>
<p>"Ready?" said Iwa-chan while grabbing Oikawa's hand and bringing him to the balcony where the turntable and candles were with full dishes that are giving out that romantic mood, the food was delicious.</p>
<p>"For what is the turntable?" asked Oikawa curiously then sitting on the chair facing Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>"Its for later" Said Iwaizumi opening the old wine bottle. It was the perfect night, the full moon, two men in love, eternal silence with only both of them talking about Iwaizumi's trip. When they ended eating, Iwaizumi stood up and put the Turntable to play a song called "What a wonderful world."</p>
<p>"I love that song Iwa-chan" Oikawa said admiring his wonderful boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Would you like to dance with me Oikawa Tōru?" He said while putting one of his hands behind him and extending the other which Oikawa grabbed in acceptance and stood up. The two guys were dancing at the sound of the melody (a wonderful world), both staring at each other eyes. A night to remember. The night was young.</p>
<p>"You are wonderful Hajime Iwaizumi" He gave a soft smile.</p>
<p>"You are my world Oikawa Tōru" Said Iwaizumi before kissing Oikawa.</p>
<p>When the song ended, both of them did pick up all the things on the table then went to sleep because tomorrow they will be going in a trip to Mount Fuji.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan I am tired!" Oikawa said whining and hugging Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>"Not my fault" Said the short guy trying to pull away from Oikawa's hug but it ended up on a kiss full of passion. Iwaizumi charged Oikawa in his arms to the bed laying the brunet under him. Oikawa groaned when he felt Iwaizumi knee on his crotch...</p>
<p>The next morning</p>
<p>Oikawa woke up to the light of the morning; he was naked so he had to put his boxers on and Iwaizumi's top. When he came downstairs, he saw his boyfriend only with his boxers only.</p>
<p>"Good morning" Said the lovely young man hugging the back of his beloved one.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sighed and then blush when he felt Oikawa's cold hands on his abdomen. They ate breakfast and got ready for the long ride to Mount Fuji.</p>
<p>The ride was going at a normal pace, beautiful trees in the road side; it seems to be a long way until...</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is the right way?" Said Oikawa looking at the road with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Yes Tō- Shit!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>